


Making Fun of my Series

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Series: Tales of Brotherly Love [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: I’m honestly just taking time to insult and mock my most current series, “Tales of Brotherly Love.” This isn’t part of the storyline, by the way. The series, as you know, is emotional and kind of deep. I can’t go anywhere without sarcastic humour, so I’m writing a sarcastic fic reflecting on how stupid my series.I spelled the names wrong on purpose. This is supposed to be STUPID.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Gerard Way & Mikey Way
Series: Tales of Brotherly Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716712
Kudos: 9





	Making Fun of my Series

**Author's Note:**

> I SAW TWO BIRDS HAVING SEX ON MY MORNING WALK TODAY. I hope my girlfriend enjoys the voicemail I sent her saying the following message. “Hey, dude, guess what? I’m on my walk, and [voice crack] I saw two birds having sex. Love you, bye.” 
> 
> I miss her.

“My life sucks!” Mickey shouted from the roof. 

Geard stood from behind him. “My life sucks but at least I look like I have it under control.” 

Fronk climbed up the drainpipe of the house. “No one is questioning my backstory.” 

Mickey and Geard turned to look at Fronk. “This isn’t about you.” They said in unison. 

Geard walked to Fronk and kneeled onto one knee. “We can’t afford rings or a license, but we should get married. Mickey will be my child.” 

Fronk nodded. “My age is indeterminate, but it’s implied that I’m an adult. That’s why I started dating a teenager.” 

Geard nodded. “My age says I’m supposed to be in high school, but I act like an adult so therefore I am.” 

Mickey rolled over to his roommates. “All our problems began because I liked trains.” 

Fronk slithered from the drainpipe onto the roof. “I should have a backstory by now.” 

Geard shook his head. “Shut up, secondary character. You have too many plot holes and inconsistencies for a backstory.” 

”Speaking of inconsistencies,” Mickey looked down. “I got hit in the upper body with a shoe, and it caused my legs to go numb.” 

Fronk laughed, “The court is totally going to think we’re qualified to raise Mickey.” 

Geard stared directly into the sun. “After all, we _are_ just a couple of gay teenagers. Fronk’s trans and I have mental health problems, but America is freedom.”

Mickey screeched and wheeled himself to the edge of the roof. “Let’s go to Penis Diner. Financially, it would die from the conveniently low prices, but at least it only has one employee to pay.” 

Geard nodded and jumped off the roof into the grass. “Mickey, what happened to your boyfriend?” 

Mickey laughed and rolled down the exterior walls at a 90 degree angle. “Pët is unimportant, but from what has been explained, he is very horny.” 

Fronk did a front flip and landed in the grass. “Let’s go win an impossible lawsuit!” he cheered. 

Geard nodded. “But how will we win?” 

Mickey laughed, “We’re the protagonists, bitch. That’s how we win.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [exhale] nO.


End file.
